


Sorbet

by Liebelit



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Graphic Format: GIF, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liebelit/pseuds/Liebelit
Summary: John and Harold kiss.





	1. Color

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Michaelssw0rd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelssw0rd/gifts).



> So, I was between drawing a pic featuring Eggs Benedict at the diner and a pic where they were almost kissing and I decided Eggs Benedict was too complicated so I settled on the other one... And then I ended up not only turning it into the second time ever that I draw a kiss but also trying to animate it and turn it into a gif... 
> 
> Anyway, this one's for Michaelssw0rd because she's given me a lot of wonderful comments and motivation and ideas for future art and other potential works! So thank you for everything and I hope you like this!


	2. Blank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding the version with just the lineart and white background because my best friend said the one with color was too distracting since they were jumping around so much. I liked that better but just in case, here's the other one too.


End file.
